


The happenings of one Son household

by Dean03



Series: Random MX drabbles [1]
Category: Monsta X
Genre: Baby Kihyun, Barista Minhyuk, Boss shownu, M/M, Model Hyungwon, Showho parents, family au, father showho, first year I.M, toddler jooheon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean03/pseuds/Dean03
Summary: When 3yr old kihyun is awoken by things that go bump in the morning....





	1. Mornings in the Son household

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t hate this

3yr old kihyun is not normally one to wake up and immediately move when he can just relax and enjoy the peace of the household before his parents awoke and went about their daily routines, but this morning something was different...

Kihyun awoke to soft little thuds coming from somewhere in the vastness of there family household, continuous little thuds that he’s not sure where exactly they’re coming from. Deciding to brace up and investigate because kihyun can tell by the little light shining through his curtains that it’s definitely too early for his dads to be awake, grabbing his stuffed brown bear and pink fluffy bunny he mentally braces his 3yr old self for what’s to happen next. Exiting his little bedroom kihyun can clearly see that the house is quiet besides the sounds of his uncle Minnie snoring in the room next to his own.

Kihyun hears it again that soft ‘THUD’ from somewhere downstairs, deciding not to head to his parents room but instead head down and investigate himself, reaching the bottom of the stairs kihyun can hear the same ‘THUD’ from his room but this time it’s coming from the kitchen, making him way through the living room and dining room he slowly and quietly enters the kitchen.

As he enters the kitchen he sees his appa’s back from where his standing over the counter with his back facing little kihyun only in his work pants, while kihyun can’t make out what he’s doing he can hear his daddy but not sure what he’s saying, as kihyun takes a closer look he sees his daddy’s arms around his appa’s neck and his legs coming over his appa’s bent arms, not entirely sure what’s happening since he’s never seen his dads doing this before, kihyun let’s out a little ‘daddy’ but neither men seem to have heard him so he raises his voice a bit and calls out again “daddy”.

Both men immediately freeze and shownu pulls away so fast that he almost drops wonho only to catch him and place him back on the counter, quickly regaining sense both men pull themselves together and try to make up an excuse to tell their baby. 

Kihyun watches as his fathers both scramble in there places and his dad turns to face him with a welcoming smile on his face but doesn’t reach out for kihyun, instead turns to the sink and washes his hands before approaching kihyun and picking him up. “good morning my baby” says shownu with a warm kiss to his chubby little cheeks and nose, “goo morning Appa” kihyun let’s out little giggles as his Appa places kisses all over his little face “Appa what were you and daddy doing?” asked kihyun with a little tilt of his head and the most curiosity in his eyes shownu has ever seen on his face. “Just helping daddy with breakfast” replies shownu with a soft laugh as kihyun nuzzles his little face into his neck. Turning to wonho who shoots shownu a ‘good one’ look with a relieved smile walks up to his beloved husband and son to place a big wet kiss on his baby’s cheeks, “daddy” giggles kihyun while reaching over to his dad as wonho smiles and takes his baby from shownu as he smuthers his baby and kisses as kihyun let’s out the most adorable little giggles. Shownu takes a step back and admires his little family with a smile on his face. “Why don’t we decide on what to have for breakfast my cutie?” Wonho turns to place kihyun in his high chair just as Minhyuk enters the kitchen looking like he just won the lottery. Shownu laughs and thinks ‘he will never understand why minhyuk’s such a morning person’ and heads up to get ready for work but not before clasping his hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder with a “morning” and soft smile, Min smiles back with a more enthusiastic morning. “Uncle Minnie” comes the shout as soon as the 3yr old spots his favorite uncle and reaches out in order to be picked up, and that’s exactly what Minhyuk does, he smiles as he approaches the high chair and scoops up an excited bundle and gives him a squeeze and a few kisses to his chubby little cheeks. “How’s little kiki doing this morning? I hope you slept well” says Minhyuk as he spins little kihyun in circles. “Yes uncle Minnie I thlept really well and I’m fine today and you uncle Minnie?” Replied kihyun with little giggles as Minhyuk just smiles because he can’t get over kihyun’s little lisp and adorable giggles. Wonho laughed as he greeted his brother and had the two settle down in front of plates of pancakes and cups of juice as he watched them begin to dig in just as shownu reentered the kitchen fully clothed in his 3 piece suit and tie all done up looking as edible as ever in wonho’s eyes as he grabs his suit case and sandwich and heads to his husband and places a sweet kiss on his lips then towards his baby who was now full of maple syrup and pancakes instead smiling down he places a little kiss at the corner of his baby’s lips and a pat on his head as he bids goodbye to his little family but not before placing a little pat on minhyuk’s head and heads out for his day of work.


	2. A day at the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho takes his baby Kihyun to the park but comes across very forceful unwelcomed company...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official chapter 2 + just a quick disclaimer~ I have a habit of not sticking to 1 name so I hope you don’t mind but I used Shownu & Hyunwoo. So without further ado~ on to chapter 2 ;)

After Minhyuk had left for work and the house quiet, Wonho places little kihyun in his play corner while he does the dishes and tidys up the house.

“Daddy and Appa wath making breakfatht in the kitchen when Kihyunnie come in Appa was on top of daddy Kihyunnie’th never theen Appa and daddy making breakfatht like that before” “oh my” Wonho brings his hands up and covers his mouth as he listens to kihyun talking to himself not believing kihyun is dictating what had happened earlier that morning ‘had Kihyunnie really seen that much’ Wonho thinks to himself embarrassed.

“Kihyunnie what are you saying?” Wonho walks into the living room while he spots kihyun sitting at the coffee table with a crayon and paper in front of him, “daddy” Kihyun says happily, “Kihyunnie’th writing a letter to uncle Kyunnie becauthe he thays thchool ith boring and Kihyunnie mutht write him letterth” kihyun replies while looking accomplished at the scribbles he’s done on the piece of paper, “baby I don’t think you should tell uncle Changkyun about that...” Wonho hesitantly tells Kihyun, “but why not daddy?” Kihyun innocently replies while giving Wonho a tilted stare, Wonho wrecks his brain thinking up something to tell little Kihyunnie, “because that doesn’t seem very interesting baby, why don’t we go to the park... right let’s go to the park and you can play on the swings and maybe your friends from the neighborhood moms will be there, right, then you can tell uncle Changkyun all about your exciting day with daddy?” Wonho feels proud of his improv and at the excited look on Kihyun’s face.

“Yeth daddy letth go to the park!!!” Kihyunnie jumps up excitedly his letter forgotten with a yell of “hurry up daddy we need to get ready for the park” as he scrambles up the stairs to his room. “No running up the stairs baby you might fall and get hurt” Wonho chuckles at how energetic kihyun became at a mention of the park and smiles as he follows after him to Kihyunnie’s room to get ready for their day out.

.....

They arrive at the park not much later than their set off as Wonho heads towards a nearby bench to set their things down but not before giving Kihyunnie a warning about staying in his site at all times. Wonho settles down and takes a look around noticing a group of mothers all gathered together undoubtedly gossiping about him but he couldn’t care less because they’re all the same, some married some single but each one of them all have the same intentions and this is ‘Hyunwoo’.

Why Hyunwoo you may ask, well it’s simple they all want either his money or in his pants but ever since he’s made it clear that the only person he’s eyes are on is Wonho they’ve taken a hatred towards poor Wonhee, from dirty looks to telling their children to bully little Kihyunnie simply because they couldn’t have what isn’t theirs. And yet that’s another mistake they made because their kids absolutely adore little Kihyunnie no matter their ages they all find him adorable and feel the need to protect him and Wonho feels that this might end badly because all the kids even the older ones have hearts in their eyes for little Kihyunnie and would do anything to make him smile and laugh for them, which can be problematic because kids tend to fight over what they want and even though Kihyun is too young to understand this and don’t get me wrong Kihyun is extremely smart for his age, he’ll always get between the fights and end up with more seeking his attention. 

Wonho smiles as he watches his little heartbreaker be swarmed with all the kids at the park asking ‘how he’s been’ ‘if he’s feeling okay’ ‘would he like to play with them’ all the while Kihyun just smiles at all of them while happily answering yes to all their questions as he happily follows them to the play area.

Wonho looks down at his pocket as soon as he feels his phone go off on a notification as he checks it’s from Hyunwoo ~“hey baby I’m missing you and ki, how’s your day going so far?”~ Smiling at his phone Wonho looks up at Kihyun catching his eye as he smiles brightly at Wonho, Wonho smiles back then looks down at his phone, instead of typing his reply he opens his caller and dials Hyunwoo... Answering after 2 rings, “Hyunwoo hello”. ‘simple but sexy’ thinks Wonho, “Hi love” says Wonho, “baby!! Gosh I’m missing you so much today!” Shownu replies almost breathlessly, “I’m missing you too, just brought our little heartbreaker to the park to get this mornings activities out of his little mind, I can’t believe you got me to do it on the kitchen counter!” Wonho says disbelievingly and slightly angry that their baby caught them doing the dirty.

“Fuck you were so good to me this morning baby I wish we could’ve done more...” replies Shownu, Wonho just smiles shyly and looks at his lap, chuckling softly at his husbands unsateble sexual drive, not noticing kihyun coming barreling onto his lap while giggling cutely, “daddy whothe on the phone?” he whispers softly while tilting his head cutely at his dad, “it’s Appa baby do you want to say hello?” “Yeth daddy I wanna thpeak to Appa pleathe” Wonho then smiles as he hands the phone over to kihyun as he take it in both his hands and puts it to his little ear, “hi Appa it’th Kihyunnie” he says cutely into the phone, “hey ki I’m missing you soo much today my baby, how’s it going at the park?” “It’th tho much fun Appa all my friendth are here and Appa I mutht tell you thomething but daddy can’t hear...” kihyun sends his daddy a glance from where he’s seated on his lap and Wonho wonders what this secret is but just smiles and covers his ears as he looks at Kihyunnie with his eyebrows raised.

Kihyun sends his daddy a cute smile and turns to talk back into the phone, “what is it baby?” Asks Shownu chuckling a bit because what can Wonho possibly not know? “Appa there’th thith man here, he thayth he’th a friend of daddy’th but he wantth to know if daddy ith married and if daddy will talk to him... but I don’t like him he’th thcary man and I don’t want him to talk to daddy tho I told him daddy ith married and that Appa thaid I can’t talk to thtrangerth tho I came back to daddy”.

Shownu is definitely pissed that this guy is after HIS Wonho and if he wasn’t in the right mind right now he would’ve immediately left his office and gone and claimed what’s his without a care of whose around to watch, he would’ve shown everyone that Wonho is his and his alone!

Calming himself down Shownu’s proud of his baby boy, “I’m glad you told him off baby I’m proud of you for protecting daddy, I love you soo much baby don’t forget that okay! And if that man comes near you or daddy again you immediately call me okay baby. Promise Appa”. “I promithe Appa. Love you too Appa very much” Kihyun replies feeling proud of himself, “Appa loves you too baby, put daddy back on the phone please baby.” “Okay Appa.” 

Kihyun hands the phone back to Wonho. Wonho removes his hands from his ears and smiles as he takes the phone from Kihyunnie’s hands, “thank you baby.” Wonho puts the phone to his ear as kihyun sits in his lap, wraps his arms around Wonho’s neck and nuzzles his little face into his daddy’s neck with a tired yawn. Wonho smiles at how adorable his baby is and puts his hand on the small of kihyunnies back while rubbing little circles all the while speaking into the phone, “I think it’s time for us to head home our little baby looks like he’s had enough fun for today.” Wonho tells Shownu, “okay then I’ll speak to you later my love safe home.” Shownu says relieved that his husband and son are heading home.

Wonho checks the time and it’s still early about 2pm but decides his baby’s ready for his afternoon nap so he gathers all their things while he keeps a sleepy Kiki I’m his hip and heads to his car to strap his baby into his car seat and head home.

.....

At home Wonho places Kihyunnie on his little bed and decides that he could do a little nap as well, he checks the time ‘2:30’ about ‘3hrs before Hyunwoo gets home’ he thinks before going to their room and laying himself down on Hyunwoo’s side of the bed before drifting off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed there will be a chapter 3 so let me know your ideas and what you’d like to see in it ;) and let me know in the comments if the lisp in kihyuns dialogue is getting annoying to read then I’ll change it or if it’s okay and you guys understand it I’ll leave it “ath cutie Kihyunnie’th lithp”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first of many parts to this story... I know it was short but I promise not all the chapters will be this way, it’s only because I’m still thinking of the way I want this fic to continue.


End file.
